


Wolfstar Earring

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who knew so much could come from an earring?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolfstar Earring

  
[Wolfstar Earring](viewstory.php?sid=3154) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: Who knew so much could come from an earring?  
Categories: The Broomshed > Drabbles Characters:  Sirius Black, Remus Lupin  
Genres:  Drabble  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  Alternate Universe  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 294 Read: 182  
Published: 09/02/2006 Updated: 09/02/2006 

Wolfstar Earring by madam_minnie

Sirius turned Remus’ head and smiled at the wolfstar earring Remus had chosen for his ear piercing this afternoon. Blowing on the reddened earlobe, he smiled when Remus shuddered.

“Does it still hurt?” he asked taking the earlobe in his mouth and sucking it gently.

“Hot,” Remus replied hoarsely. “Still feels hot.” Remus slid his hands down Sirius’ back and cupped his lover’s arse, bringing their hips together. He could feel Sirius hard and hot behind the black muggle jeans he was wearing and Moony growled in approval.

“Why Mr. Moony,” Sirius purred. “In a muggle shopping establishment? What will the muggles say to see two blokes tossing each other off in public.”

The image was almost too much for Remus. Moaning, he ground his hips against Sirius’ and kissed him hard. His tongue demanded entrance as Sirius slid his knee between Remus’ legs. Grinding against Sirius, clutching at the animagus’ leather jacket, his face buried in Sirius’ neck, Remus thrus his hips unabashedly.

“Can’t wait to get you home,” Sirius was whispering in his ear. “Want to tie you to the bedpost and slide down your hard cock slowly,” he said while rubbing his knee against Remus’ crotch. “Want to ride you slow and deep. Feel you stretch me and fill me.”

Remus moaned and felt his cock pulse as Sirius quickly undid his flies and plunged his hand inside Remus’ shorts, wrapping long fingers around the base of his cock. Three quick pulls and Remus was coming in Sirius’ hand.

“Your turn,” Remus panted against Sirius’ lips.

“Ear or nipple?” Sirius asked waggling his eyebrows.

“Both,” Remus replied. Tucking himself back into his jeans, he groaned as he watched Sirius walk out of the small corridor they were currently in to head back into the piercing parlour, licking his fingers clean.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=3154>  



End file.
